5 times Lauren disappoints Bo
by rabastan04
Summary: and the one time she doesn't. Another 5-in-1 story, this time in Bo's POV.


Title: 5 times Lauren disappoints Bo and the 1 time she doesn't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl and any of its characters. I mean no harm. Please don't sue me.

A/N: I know. Yet another 5-in-1 story. But someone told me they liked my 5-in-1's and suggested that I make one, so my brain went a little crazy. Here's the result. Hope you enjoy it. :D By the way, this time, I'm trying something new-ish. This will be in Bo's pov instead of my usual Lauren pov.

1

When Bo casually told that police guy, Dyson, that she just had to try - she was more bitter about it than she let on. She had really hoped that the doctor, Lauren, would be able to get her out of there. She had harbored some small hope that she would be able to escape and go back to her life. Even if it was only a life on the run where peace was scarce, it was still her life and she had control of it.

Or at least she thought she had. Bo groaned and shook her head at her whirling thoughts. It turned out that she didn't even know what she really was. And that doctor would have been able to tell her. No, more than tell her. Lauren said that she could help her control her… powers.

Bo sighed heavily. She didn't know what would happen now that she'd passed the test and remained neutral but for a minute, she allowed herself to imagine what would have happened if she had been able to run with Lauren.

2

Bo told Kenzi - insisted really - that it wasn't a date. It was a test run for her powers and that was the only reason she felt nervous. Hence the constant changing of clothes. For a long time now she had been at the mercy of her powers. She'd had no control and every time she gave in to her hunger and killed another person (no matter if they were scum of the earth anyway), a little part of her had died.

But Lauren had made it possible to change all that with her research and hormone injections. And now look at her, getting ready to go on an outing (which is definitely not a date) to test her control.

Bo picked Lauren up from the compound and they stopped by to have dinner before heading directly to a bar. Lauren had insisted on it to make sure they talked about their 'strategies and approach' for tonight and also to make sure that they had enough food for 'alcohol absorption'. And then Bo listened to Lauren ramble, cutely, about how it would also be interesting to study the effects of alcohol on succubae powers (in short, a drunken succubus looking for a booty call) but she wanted to make sure that Bo had enough control before they start testing for that.

Bo had smiled a lot and nodded at appropriate times but mostly, she just stared at the doctor in front of her and thought how the restaurant's lighting made Lauren's hair glow a little.

At the bar, Lauren started to loosen up after a couple of drinks and Bo was delighted to find her flirting. In the midst of their 'lessons', Bo would find herself distracted by Lauren's pulsing aura.

Finally, she made a move and asked Lauren for a dance.

Lauren looked confused at first and pointed to herself. "Me?"

Bo grinned at her. "Yes, you."

Lauren blushed a little and Bo watched her aura spike and then subside. "I…Bo, I'm flattered really but you're supposed to mingle with other people," she smiled slightly at that. "And I get to observe you, remember?"

Bo shrugged a little. "You can take a break and dance with me," she said.

Lauren looked at her longingly for a second and her aura became slightly chaotic. Bo was sure she would agree. But Lauren sighed and shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry Bo. I just… I don't really dance. I'm clumsy and I almost always manage to hit other people when I'm on the dance floor."

Bo struggled to smile. "Oh, okay. That's fine."

Lauren must've noticed her disappointed face because she hurried to reassure her. "I can dance in private though, so maybe someday you can come over to my place. I have a stereo. I mean, I'll cook and we'll make a night of it."

The idea of slow dancing with candles lit in a private place bubbled up in Bo's mind. She gave a more genuine grin and nodded. "Done. I'll take you up on that."

Lauren grinned back and nodded too as they went back to the lessons and Bo's control.

Their night out ended in a more exciting way than they'd expected with that near-kiss but that night, while Bo was in bed, she felt a lingering disappointment. It wasn't a date (as she told Kenzi once more when she got home) but she kinda wished it was.

3

What was supposed to be one of the best nights in her life became a nightmare ten minutes after she first left the bed. Bo stared at the woman hastily wrapped up in her sheets and looked at a stranger. Ten minutes ago she would have argued that she knew Lauren; that Lauren was trustworthy and dedicated and gentle. But now there was a roaring in her ears as the anger and the hurt washed over her, blinding her to everything but the fact that Lauren had manipulated her because the Ash ordered her to.

Bo hadn't showered when she went to get dressed because she had wanted to enjoy the memory of every tender caress and lingering kiss imprinted on her body from earlier. She regretted the impulse now because she just felt dirty and used. Anger spread like fire through her whole body and when she threw the necklace back at Lauren, she only felt vindictive satisfaction.

A week later, she was still sad and angry and Bo believed that she would feel that way for a long time yet. Lauren had called constantly and left countless voice and text messages all saying the same thing: "I'm sorry. Please let me explain." She had only listened to a couple and didn't reply to any of them. She erased the rest as soon as they came. Bo was angry and she felt that Lauren didn't deserve anything from her right now. The number of messages the doctor sent wouldn't change her mind.

And yet, Bo sighed as she glanced at her phone again, why did she feel so disappointed that Lauren seemed to have given up and hadn't called or left a message for two days now?

4

Bo was so excited when she heard the news that she could barely sit still. She made herself contain that happiness though. She was driving and it was dangerous. The moment she arrived home, it was different. She barely managed to ask about her best friend and that thing with Lachlan earlier (she'll do something about it in the morning.), before she hurried to take a seat in front of Lauren.

She started with saying she had some good news but Lauren interrupted her before she could continue. Bo barely heard Lauren's halting explanation of why she couldn't stay with them anymore, distracted by how serious and tense Lauren looked. She hoped that her news would change that.

This time, it was her turn to impatiently interrupt Lauren. "You might not have to go back for long."

Lauren blinked confusedly at her. "What do you mean?"

Excitedly, Bo related how the Morrigan had offered to deal with her in kind. If Bo was able to get Jason back to her, she promised to give Bo the key to free Lauren from whatever was tying her to the Ash. Bo watched Lauren struggle with the news over her shock but eventually she realized that Lauren wasn't jumping up and down in glee like she imagined the doctor would.

A little deflated, Bo asked why. Lauren answered her cautiously about getting their hopes up and the expression on the doctor's face pinched at Bo's heart. She looked small and bewildered and afraid. Bo would've reassured her but Lauren was talking again and she was bringing their faces together. Bo heard something about Dyson and managed to reassure Lauren on that at least.

And then, they were kissing and everything else was forgotten.

In the morning, Bo woke up early to find herself warm and curled against Lauren's back. Unable to resist, she kissed Lauren's cheek softly and watched the doctor gave a small, content sigh. Bo grinned, feeling pleased with herself.

She rested her head on a propped up arm and stared at Lauren's sleeping face some more. This was what she had missed the last time. Bo frowned a little as she realized how tense Lauren usually was. She hated that it was only now, when Lauren was sleeping, that she could recognize that tension because of its noticeable lack.

Her thoughts took her back to last night: Lauren was almost always serious (it was only when she was with Bo or talking about her science stuff that she showed some animation.) but Bo had expected her news to be met with more enthusiasm. Maybe she'd misread something again, she thought, frowning harder. Maybe Lauren wasn't that keen on breaking away from the Ash, even if he was being a jerk to her right now. Lauren's relationship with the other fae was still a mystery to her at times and it wouldn't be surprising if she got it wrong now.

Bo frowned some more and pouted in disappointment. Okay, so maybe she wanted to be Lauren's knightly succubus in shining armor, come to deliver her from the big bad Ash. She sighed at that, feeling petty. She looked at Lauren again and wished she knew why Lauren had looked happy at the prospect of freedom.

Later that afternoon, she got her wish.

Nadia.

5

Bo was tense and awkward. Lauren was here borrowing her car and she'd brought Nadia again. Granted, the other human was outside waiting but Bo could still feel her presence like a lingering bad odor. (Which was not complimentary to Nadia who never did anything to her, but whatever, this was her place.) So she was tense because the woman she couldn't seem to ignore was standing less than two feet away from her and also because, Lauren was leaving.

Lauren was only taking a vacation (with her real girlfriend) but there was something about the doctor that she couldn't seem to shake. Maybe it was the way Lauren was staring at her, as though memorizing her face. Bo couldn't help but fear that this was goodbye for good.

She was relieved for the whole 5 seconds when Lauren reassured her that she was coming back but lost all breath when Lauren also admitted that she had re-committed herself to the Ash. For a blinding moment, Bo could only feel intense disappointment at Lauren. After everything that Lauren had suffered under the Ash (both the former and Lachlan), why would she re-commit herself so easily? Lauren wasn't one to naturally share her problems but Bo remembered keenly those moments when the doctor would let her inside her walls (she cherished those instances) and she would admit to being unhappy. Was it because she got Nadia back? Or maybe it was...? Her disappointment at Lauren almost choked Bo before she realized that Lachlan must've tricked the doctor somehow. That was it. Lauren was probably being her noble self and thought that she was paying a debt. Except she was paying it to the wrong person.

Bo promised to sort that smug and preppy Ash later.

1

It had been four days since the battle with the Garuda and Bo hadn't left the Ash's compound once. Friends and allies came to talk and cajole her but she was an immoveable object. At best, Kenzi managed to get her to leave the lab for a couple of hours a day to shower in Lauren's rooms. The rest of her time was spent sitting beside Lauren's hospital bed, watching the unconscious doctor slowly heal from her wounds. Kenzi brought her meals in and Bo slept on the daybed they got Lachlan to procure.

That night, Bo found herself waking up again from the familiar nightmare that had plagued her constantly for the last four nights. It always started with the memory of that day, during the final hours of battle with the Garuda.

Bo had been tiring quickly and she stumbled only to be caught by Lauren's sturdy body. It was a surprise because Lauren wasn't supposed to be in the battlefield. She and Kenzi were supposed to hide themselves but there the doctor was, holding an injection of god-knows-what.

Before she could say anything and scold that stubborn woman, Lauren had smiled at her (so casually like they were only meeting for coffee) and stuck the injection right at her neck. Bo remembered frowning even though she barely felt the prick of the needle, overshadowed by the other wounds she had accumulated. And then there were no thoughts left because there was only her overwhelming hunger and the need to feed. Lauren touched her face and all she could smell and feel was the doctor in front of her whose growing arousal was almost driving her mad. She sent a pulse of desire to Lauren and heard a faint protesting roar in the distance. Then she was kissing Lauren and feeding greedily, until something clicked in her mind and she could think clearly again.

She pushed Lauren away from her and watched the doctor fall on her knees. She would have reached for her again except Lauren found the strength to look up to her and shoo her back to battle. The doctor's last words were, "I'm okay Bo. Go save us all." And then she pointed to the building behind them and said, "I'll wait for you there and later you can read me the riot act for coming here," before smiling warmly at her.

Bo remembered leaving reluctantly but another roar from the Garuda had her running back to support the others in the fight. She also remembered feeling confident and energized from the inadvertent feeding.

At this point, the dream always skipped the decisive end of the battle where she managed to behead the last Garuda. It always went ahead to the scene where she had found Lauren propped up on a wall, unconscious and barely breathing. Except in her dreams, Lauren was no longer breathing when Bo approached her and her face contained that familiar rictus of a smile that all of Bo's victims had sported at their deaths. And that was when Bo would scream herself awake.

Then she would check that Lauren wasn't dead (that she hadn't killed her) and that she was just sleeping no more than three feet away from her.

Even now, Bo gazed at that peaceful face in front of her and felt a muted sense of relief that Lauren was okay. She just needed to wake up and Bo would yell at her for a while for being reckless (for injecting Bo with whatever that was that ramped up her hunger and then for injecting herself with whatever it was that boosted her chi and allowed Bo to feed on her without killing her) and making her feel so much more scared than when she was facing the Garuda.

And then Bo would hug her and kiss her and... Lauren just needed to wake up soon.

As she thought of it, Bo saw Lauren's breathing pick up and to her shock, the blonde began to mumble. Bo was frozen in place as she watched the doctor slowly (but surely) wake up in front of her.

Lauren's eyes fluttered open and she began to look around. (Thankfully she didn't scream when she caught sight of Bo, who was doing her best impression of late night creepy bedside killer.) She smiled when she saw Bo and attempted to speak, "'ey."

Bo's heart felt like it was expanding, like it was about to burst. Her throat felt tight and she realized she was holding her breath. She let it out in one big sigh and smiled so widely, she felt her cheek muscles burn. "Lauren," she whispered, "welcome back."

The End


End file.
